


Volunteers Soundtrack

by AnnaFugazzi



Series: Volunteers [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFugazzi/pseuds/AnnaFugazzi
Summary: Lyrics and links for songs mentioned in the story Volunteers.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Volunteers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711579





	1. Songs from Chapter 2 of Volunteers

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, the songs are mostly by Canadian composers and Draco's choir is Irish. If the cognitive dissonance is too much, tell yourself that Draco's director is an expatriot Canadian who got homesick and thought "I know! A concert with a maritime theme! Dublin's a seaside city; they're sure to go for that!" Then she slipped in as many Canadian composers as she could ;)
> 
> If the links have expired, please let me know.

**Lyrics and files for Chapter 2**

  
**Tiny Fish for Japan** , by Stan Rogers

  
(Liner notes) This song is not intended as a slur of any kind on the countries who import food products that our government won't let us eat. It is Stan's sadly ironic way of describing exactly the status of the Inland Fisheries as seen through the eyes of many a fisherman out of a job. There IS a Norfolk Hotel - Stan played there years ago. The village was dying then. Now they have one of the best Summer Theatre houses in Ontario, but that's little consolation to the men with the boats.

Where Patterson Creek's muddy waters run down  
Past the penny arcades, by the harbour downtown,  
All the old Turtlebacks rust in the rain  
Like they never will leave there again.

But leave there they will in the hours before dawn,  
Slip out in the darkness without word or song;  
A few more years yet they will work while they can  
And catch tiny fish for Japan.

No whitefish or trout here, we leave them alone.  
The inspectors raise hell if we take any home.  
What kind of fisherman can't eat his catch  
Or call what he's taken his own?

But the plant works three shifts now. There's plenty of pay.  
We ship seventeen tons of this garbage each day.  
If we want to eat fish, then we'll open a can,  
And catch tiny fish for Japan.

In the Norfolk Hotel over far too much beer,  
The old guys remember when the water ran clear.  
No poisons with names that we can't understand  
And no tiny fish for Japan...

So the days run together. Each one is the same,  
And it's good that the smelt have no lovelier name.  
It's all just a job now, we'll work while we can,  
To catch tiny fish for Japan.

And we'll catch tiny fish for Japan.

[Download Tiny Fish For Japan](http://www.4shared.com/file/82331943/9ebc48c3/01_Tiny_Fish_for_Japan.html)

* * *

**All Too Soon,** Stephen Hatfield  
(All) No one's in doubt that the children singing |   
---|---  
All too soon shall be women and men |   
And the bonny new land |   
That we shaped with our hand |   
It'll roll to the ocean again. |   
... |   
No one's in doubt that tale we're bringing |   
Can't turn Time back to where he was then |   
For the old ways they change |   
But the new is so strange |   
Will it ever be simple again? |   
... |   
No one's in doubt that the children singing |   
All too soon shall be women and men |   
And the canny old land |   
That we never could command |   
It'll roll to the ocean again. |   
... |   
(spoken) One two three! |   
... |   
(Men) Grampa was in the War |   
And when he came back to Nova Scotia, |   
He had a bride in tow |   
Who had no English but Yes and No, sir |   
... |   
(Women) What made her leave her home | (Men) What would make her  
To be with someone she hardly knew? | Leave her home?  
How she must have hated to feel alone | I would hate to feel  
She must have cried when the day was through | So alone.  
When the day was through |   
... |   
(Men) This was a part of earth, |   
Where you could hold on to one another |   
This was a line of work |   
A-where the whole town was like your brother |   
... |   
(Women) Ah but now it's getting hard to stay, | (Men) Now the children  
The children move to a bigger city | Move away  
And there is really nothing you can say | There is really nothing  
But what a shame, and what a terrible pity | That you can say, but  
... |   
(Altos) Haven't got a notion | (Sopranos & Men) Roll  
How to stop the motion | on  
Rolling to the ocean | down the  
That's the magic potion | bay  
... |   
(Altos & Tenors) Haven't got a notion |   
How to stop the motion | (Sopranos and Basses) Fundy  
Rolling to the ocean | to Biscay  
Such a commotion when |   
... |   
(All) They say |   
The world is getting smaller every day |   
But to make it pay | (Sopranos) Oh every day  
Well everybody has to move away |   
So very far away |   
... |   
(Altos) Haven't got a notion | (Sopranos & Men) Roll  
How to stop the motion | on  
Rolling to the ocean | down the  
That's the magic potion | bay  
... |   
(Altos & Tenors) Haven't got a notion |   
How to stop the motion | (Sopranos and Basses) Fundy  
Rolling to the ocean | to Biscay  
Such a commotion when |   
... |   
(All) You know |   
How much a Maritimer hates to go |   
We know what we owe | (Sopranos) And isn't it so, just how much we owe  
We love the land that watched our parents grow | To the land that watched our parents grow  
When life could travel slow | When life was oh  
| So deep and slow  
(Men) Slow, and hard, but deep and proud |   
(All) Was the life we once were allowed |   
We knew our souls never could be bowed |   
... |   
(Altos and Basses) Dealing with the ocean |   
When you're Nova Scotian |   
Turns into a sign of | (Sopranos and Tenors) You deal with what you know  
Family devotion |   
... |   
(Women and Men separately) Dealing with the ocean |   
When you're Nova Scotian |   
Turns into a sign of |   
(Altos and Tenors) Family devotion |   
... |   
(Sopranos and Basses) Grampa was in the War |   
(All) And when he came back to Nova Scotia, |   
He had a bride in tow |   
Who had no English but Yes and No, sir |   
... |   
(Men) What made her leave her home | (Women) Don't cast me off  
To be with someone she hardly knew? | Discourteously,  
How she must have hated to feel alone | For I have loved  
She must have cried when the day was through | You so long…  
... |   
(All) No one's in doubt that the children singing |   
All too soon shall be women and men |   
And the canny old land |   
That we never could command, |   
It'll roll to the ocean again. |   
  
  
There's, like, _extensive_ composer's notes on this piece, talking about the many links between Nova Scotia and Brittany, Celtic musical influences, and a side note about how Kerry and Cork, Ireland champion the polka (?). The main point, though, is this: the text is (mostly) by Stephen Hatfield, a Canadian composer, and celebrates the link between Canadian Maritimers and the sea, though it laments the loss of the Maritime way of life. The tunes are all borrowed, from the Irish folk melody "What Will We Do?", two mazurkas from Bretagne, and Greensleeves.

[Download All Too Soon](http://www.4shared.com/file/82331941/70b229ef/02_All_Too_Soon.html)

* * *

**Navy Hymn**

  
Eternal Father, strong to save  
Whose arm hath bound the restless wave  
Who bidd'st the mighty ocean deep  
Its own appointed limits keep:  
O hear us when we cry to Thee  
For those in peril on the sea.

O Saviour, Whose almighty word,  
The winds and waves have ever heard  
Who walkedst on the foaming deep  
And calm amid its gray ships sleep:  
O hear us when we cry to Thee  
For those in peril on the sea.

O Trinity of love and power  
Our brethren shield in danger's hour.  
From rock and tempest, fire and foe  
Protect them wheresoe'er they go:  
O hear us when we cry to Thee  
For those in peril on the sea.

This is a recording of the men's section of my choir.

[Download Navy Hymn](http://www.4shared.com/file/82682800/57b3b906/03_Navy_Hymn.html)

* * *

**Fogarty's Cove** , Stan Rogers 1976

  
We just lost sight of the Queensport light  
Down the bay before us  
And the wind has blown some cold today  
With just a wee touch of snow  
Along the shore from Lazy Head  
Hard abeam Half Island  
Tonight we'll let the anchor go  
Down in Fogarty's Cove

My Sally's like the ravens wing  
Her hair is like her mothers'  
With hands that make quick work of a chore  
And eyes like the top of a stove  
Come suppertime she'll walk the beach  
Wrapped in my old duffle  
With her eyes upon the masthead reach  
Down in Fogarty's Cove

Chorus:  
She will walk the sandy shore so plain  
Watch the combers roll in  
'Till I come to Wild Rose Chance again  
Down in Fogarty's Cove  
She'll walk the sandy shore so plain  
Watch the combers roll in  
'Till I come to Wild Rose Chance again  
Down in Fogarty's Cove

She cries when I'm away to sea  
Nags me when I'm with her  
She'd rather I'd a Government job  
Or maybe go on the dole.  
But I love the waves as I put about,  
Nose into the channel  
My Sally keeps the supper and a bed for me  
Down in Fogarty's Cove.

[Dowload Fogarty's Cove](http://www.4shared.com/file/82331945/77dfedf6/04_Fogartys_Cove.html)


	2. Songs from Chapter 3 of Volunteers

**Lyrics and files for Chapter 2**

I didn't put a link to the Navy Hymn, mentioned by Alec and Draco, because it was mentioned in the last chapter as being part of the "sea-songs" concert. Here it's part of a general-sacred-music concert. My choir reuses songs whenever possible; I figured Draco's choir would too :)  
  
  
 **Abide With Me** , lyrics by Henry Francis Lyte, melody by William Henry Monk  
  
Abide with me; fast falls the eventide;  
The darkness deepens; Lord with me abide.  
When other helpers fail and comforts flee,  
Help of the helpless, O abide with me.  
  
Swift to its close ebbs out life's little day;  
Earth's joys grow dim; its glories pass away;  
Change and decay in all around I see;  
O Lord who changest not, abide with me.  
  
Hold now Your words before my closing eyes;  
Shine through the gloom and point me to the skies.  
Heaven's morning breaks, and earth's vain shadows flee;  
In life, in death, O Lord, abide with me.  
  
[Download Abide With Me](http://www.4shared.com/file/82331942/e9bb7855/05_Abide_With_Me.html)

* * *

**Pie Jesu** , by James Wright

Pie Jesu Domine, | Gentle Lord Jesus,  
---|---  
Dona eis requiem, | Grant them rest,  
Requiem aeternam. | Eternal rest.  
... |   
Et lux perpetua luceat eis. | And may light eternal shine upon them.  
Exaudi orationem nostram. | Hear our prayer.  
... |   
Pie Jesu Domine, | Gentle Lord Jesus,  
Dona eis requiem, | Grant them rest,  
Requiem aeternam. | Eternal rest.  
... |   
Dona eis pacem, | Give them peace,  
Dona eis requiem. | Give them rest.  
Requiem. | Rest.  
  
  
  
This recording is actually my choir in performance. We sang this at a Remembrance Day performance, the same day that I had my mother's ashes transferred to the cemetery. I invited the family and friends who were at the inurnment to that night's concert, and when my choir sang this song, I sang it for her.  
  
  
[Download Pie Jesu](http://www.4shared.com/file/82682803/cebae8bc/06_Pie_Jesu.html)

* * *

**H** **allelujah, by Leonard Cohen**  
  
I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
You say I took the name in vain  
Well I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light  
In every word  
It doesn't matter what you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though  
It all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
  
This recording is also my choir in performance. It's a bit raggedy, because we had only received the music right before the performance. We sang it as a surprise wedding present for one of our altos, whose favourite song it was and who was getting married that week. The recording doesn't do justice to the real thing, as usual. It was at the end of a concert on a very grey day, with a fairly small audience lost in a very large church. It came out sounding just glorious and our tiny audience was thrilled. As was our alto bride-to-be :)  
  
[Download Hallelujah](http://www.4shared.com/file/82582454/a2270290/07_Cohen_Hallelujah.html)


	3. Songs from Chapter 5 of Volunteers

Here are lyrics to songs mentioned at the end of chapter 5 of the [](https://hds-beltane.livejournal.com/profile)[**hds_beltane**](https://hds-beltane.livejournal.com/) fic. Please let me know if any links have expired.

* * *

  
 **The Mummer's Dance** , Loreena McKennitt  
  
When in the springtime of the year  
When the trees are crowned with leaves  
When the ash and oak, and the birch and yew  
Are dressed in ribbons fair  
  
When owls call the breathless moon  
In the blue veil of the night  
The shadows of the trees appear  
Amidst the lantern light  
  
 **Chorus**  
We've been rambling all the night  
And some time of this day  
Now returning back again  
We bring a garland gay  
  
Who will go down to those shady groves  
And summon the shadows there  
And tie a ribbon on those sheltering arms  
In the springtime of the year  
  
The songs of birds seem to fill the wood  
That when the fiddler plays  
All their voices can be heard  
Long past their woodland days  
  
Chorus  
  
And so they linked their hands and danced  
Round in circles and in rows  
And so the journey of the night descends  
When all the shades are gone  
  
"A garland gay we bring you here  
And at your door we stand  
It is a sprout well budded out  
The work of our lord's hand"  
  
Chorus  
  
[Download The Mummer's Dance](http://www.4shared.com/file/82331948/96e914b/08_The_Mummers_Dance.html)  
  


* * *

**Freedom Trilogy** , by Paul Halley

_(Missa de Angelis, 16th century)_ | **Translation**  
---|---  
Kyrie eleison  
Christe eleison | Lord have mercy  
Christ have mercy  
...  
_(South African)_  
Haleluya! Pelotsa rona,  
di thabile kaofela | Halleluia we sing your praises  
All our hearts are filled with gladness  
Ke Morena Jeso:  
ya redumeletseng,  
ya redumeletseng,  
ho tsamaisa evangedi | Christ the Lord to us said:  
I am wine, I am bread,  
I am wine, I am bread,  
Give to all who thirst and hunger  
We are marching in the light of god  
Siyahamb' ekukhanyen' kwenkos | We are marching in the light of god  
...  
_(John Newton)_  
Amazing grace  
How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost  
But now am found  
Was blind but now I see  
  
  
  
[Download Freedom Trilogy](http://www.4shared.com/file/82682802/b9bdd82a/09_Freedom_Trilogy.html)   
  


* * *

**Greenman** , XTC  
  
Please to bend down for the one called the greenman  
He wants to make you his bride  
Please to bend down for the one called the greenman  
Forever to him you're tied  
  
And you know for a million years he has been your lover  
He'll be a million more  
And you know for a million years he has been your lover  
Down through the skin to the core  
  
Heed the greenman  
Heed the greenman  
  
Please to dance round for the one called the greenman  
He wants to make you his child  
Please to dance round for the one called the greenman  
Dressed in the fruits of the wild  
  
And you know for a million years he has been your father  
He'll be a million more  
And you know for a million years he has been your father  
Run to his arms at the door  
  
Lay your head, lay your head, lay your head, lay your head on the greenman  
Lay your head, lay your head with mine  
Lay your head, lay your head, lay your head, lay your head on the greenman  
Build a bed out of oak and pine  
  
See the greenman blow his kiss from high church wall  
An unknowing church will amplify his call  
  
[Download Greenman](http://www.4shared.com/file/82413011/cfd84d76/10_Green_Man.html)


End file.
